


[Podfic] Still Life

by sophinisba



Series: Ladies Big Bang 2011 [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Community: ladiesbigbang, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Gen, Painting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Munditia's story read aloud: "If she'd been more like Starbuck, she could have been loud and angry and looking for a fight; but she was a follower of Hestia and Hebe, a quiet onlooker trying to keep the home-fires burning."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the second round of the Ladies Big Bang challenge in 2011, I made two podfics about complicated friendships between lady space travelers.
> 
> At the time, Munditia's story "Still Life" was posted at their fic LJ having_written and Dreamwidth journal fallingtowers, but it has since been deleted.
> 
> Here is the post for [yue_ix's cover art](http://yue-ix.dreamwidth.org/132014.html).

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/BattlestarGalactica/Still%20Life.mp3) | **Size:** 14.2 MB | **Duration:** 31 minutes
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/BattlestarGalactica/Still%20Life.m4b) | **Size:** 15 MB | **Duration:** 31 minutes

  
---


End file.
